Mary
''' Mary '''is a minor character in VeggieTales. She first appears in "Duke and the Great Pie War" as a villager of the Kingdom of Scone, and was offended by Rhubarbarians, such as Petunia. She then appears again as a villager of Sherwood Forest in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush." Mary then makes some further cameo appearances, and then acts as Mary in "The Little Drummer Boy." Appearance Mary is a light orange carrot who has a small red nose and beady eyes. She is usually seen wearing a blue and white hood and a dark pink dress, but once seen wearing rainbow a blue one, and also a yellow. She also has brown hair. Acting *Herself in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Herself in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Boo-Boo Ville Villager in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on "Abe And Fhe Amazing Promise" *Mexican Women Lady in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search for Noah's Umbrella" *Themselves in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Bologna-Salami Villager in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Villager in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Themselves in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Bethlingham Citizen in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Singer in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Themselves in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Themselves in "King of the Quest" *Themselves in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Themselves in "The New Job" *Themselves in "The Big Beanstalk" *Themselves in "Massproudtion Madness" *Themselves in "Gravity Rises" *Themselves in "Inspicable Me" *Themselves in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Themselves in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Themselves in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Themselves in "Robin Hood The Clean" *Themselves in "Nharlie and Sola" *Themselves in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Themselves in "Scavergant Hunt" *Themselves in "Growed Up" *Themselves in "Paris the Movie" *Themselves in "Go Wild" *Themselves in "Castle Capers" *Themselves in "Sleeping Beauty" *Themselves in "King William and the Bunny" *Themselves in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Themselves in "Douglas The Boy Who Married a King" *Themselves in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Themselves in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Themselves in "SnoodlePrequel" *Themselves in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Themselves in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior The Magic Railroad" *Themselves in "Elliot and the Amazing Promise" *Themselves in "William: The Little Boy That Couldn't" *Themselves in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Themselves in "Sweetpea Girl" *Themselves in "Prince John's Revenge" *Themselves in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secert Attract" *Themselves in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Themselves in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Themselves in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Themselves in "Shrek" *Themselves in "Tangled" *Themselves in "Robin Hood" *Themselves in "A Warrior's Tale" *Themselves in "Last Holiday" *Themselves in "Brave" *Themselves in "Pinocchio" *Themselves in "Madeline Lost in Paris" *Themselves in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" *Themselves in "Barbie Magic of Pegasus" *Themselves in "Snow White" *Themselves in "Chicken Little" *Themselves in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" *Themselves in "Rubbadubbers" *Themselves in "Santa Claus is Comin' To Town" *Themselves in "My Little Pony the Princess Promenade" *Themselves in "Back at the Backyard" *Themselves in "Disrespectiods" *Themselves in "Cow and Chicken" *Themselves in "Rocket Power" *Themselves in "The Emperors New School" *Themselves in "Sonic" *Themselves in "The Dalons" *Themselves in "Captain Underpants" *Themselves in "Doug" *Themselves in "The Magic of School Bus" *Themselves in "Camp Lazlo" *Themselves in "My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow" *Themselves in "Candy" *Themselves in "Red Riding Hood" *Themselves in "Swan Princess" *Themselves in "Little Charley Bear" *Themselves in "Ren and Stimpy" *Themselves in "No David!" *Themselves in "Hey Arnold" *Themselves in "The Angry Beavers" *Themselves in "Rescue Heroes" *Themselves in "Charlotte's Web" *Themselves in "Foster's For Home Imageinary Friends" *Themselves in "The Brave Little Toaster" *Themselves in "Dexter's Laboratory" *Themselves in "American Dad" *Themselves in "My Gym Panther's a Monkey" *Themselves in "Skunk Fu" *Themselves in "The Pebble and the Penguin" *Themselves in "Apple Jacks" *Themselves in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Themselves in "Larry Hears a Who" *Themselves in "Bun" *Themselves in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Themselves in "Princess Petunia and the Good Knight" *Themselves in "The Surprising Knight" *Themselves in "King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes" *Themselves in "Duchess and the Great Sky War" *Themselves in "Simon the Kindly Roman" *Themselves in "Taran, The Amiable Viking" *Themselves in "The Cucumber King" *Themselves in "King Noah and the Restart" *Themselves in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation" *Themselves in "The Legend of Veggie Sleeping Hollow" *Themselves in "Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town" *Themselves in "Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone" Gallery Wiki8 046.JPG|Mary as a cartoon" Wiki8 047.JPG|Mary in "Duke and the Great Pie War" Wiki8 033.JPG|Mary in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on Abe And The Amazing Promise" Wiki8 013.JPG|Mary in "Minnisota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" Wiki 9 019.JPG|Mary in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" Wiki 9 021.JPG|Mary in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Heart" Wiki8 038.JPG|Mary without her hood" Wiki8 042.JPG|Mary in "The Little Drummer Boy" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Larry Hears a Who Category:King of the Quest Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:Pinocchio Category:Blue Fairly Tale Category:Scavergant Hunt Category:The New Job Category:Massproduction Madness Category:Inspicable Me Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:Gravity Rises Category:The Big Beanstalk Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Robin Hood The Clean Category:Princess Petunia and the Good Knight Category:The Surprising Knight Category:King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes Category:Duchess and the Great Sky War Category:Simon the Kindly Roman Category:Taran, The Amiable Viking Category:The Cucumber King Category:Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation Category:The Legend of Veggie Sleeping Hollow Category:Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town Category:Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone Category:The Little House That Stood